


You're My Angel

by Starkisms



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, This is my first work on this site so pls bear with my shit writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkisms/pseuds/Starkisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun is insecure, wondering how Jongin could possibly be in love with him. Jongin doesn't get how his lover could feel such things, and reassures him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Angel

   "What do I have to do, huh? What do I have to do to make you believe that I really love you?" Jongin's voice shook as he said the words, hands visibly shaking at his sides.  
   "Jongin, it's not- I can't- I know you love me, I do. It's just, it's hard for me to- to even begin to fucking process how you love me. Compared to you, I feel like I'm so tiny, I feel like I don't deserve you. You're so fucking beautiful and talented and charming, so heavenly, and it blows my mind how you saw someone like me and decided that I was what you wanted, that I was enough." Joonmyun's eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were wet, heart breaking with each breath he took, but he knew he needed to finally tell Jongin how he felt. They've only been together for 5 months, but they both felt something stronger for each other ever since they started working together. Jongin treated Joonmyun like he was a gem, something so special and delicate, and he never wanted to let him go, and he still doesn't, not now, not ever. Despite this, Joonmyun was still insecure, wondering how the literal fucking sunshine that is Kim Jongin could be in love with him.   
   "Joonmyun, why didn't you tell me this before? You know I could've fixed this-"  
   "It's, it's not something that's easy to fix, how I feel, and it's not fair to you Jongin." Joonmyun interrupted. "You deserve someone who's confident, someone more like you, because I'm not-"  
Now it was Jongin's turn to interrupt, "Don't, don't ever say that I should be with someone else, because I only ever want you. You're my life, Joonmyun, I need you to realize that. You've been with me through so much, when I was crying because I got injured and couldn't perform at the MAMA's, when I had trouble sleeping and you held me all night, when I needed to take my dogs to the damn vet, you were always there for me, no matter what. I will never stop loving you, even if you wanted me to, and I really, really, hope you don't want me to." His hands were balled up in fists, and he couldn't help the choked sobs that followed.   
   "I don't want you to stop loving me Jongin, god that's the last thing I'd ever want. I'm sorry, I just, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for my insecurities to get the best of me like this, I just, couldn't process how this was all real, how you want all of this with me, of all people."  
   "I want you because you're you. I'm in love with every single thing about you, the things you hate about yourself are the things I so desperately wish for you to love like I do. Joonmyun, you're the most enchanting person I'll ever meet, when you smile it makes me feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest, when you sing, fuck when you sing, I swear you remind me of an angel, you sound so beautiful. You're so beautiful Joonmyun, I love you so fucking much, please don't ever think otherwise." Jongin walked over to where his angel stood, cupping his face in his hands, and gently kissed his lips. Joonmyun let out a gasp, instinctively wrapping his arms around Jongin's neck, kissing back with all the passion he could muster. They stood like this for a moment after the kiss, foreheads touching and breathing mingling together, as if it was the cracks in Joonmyun's heart were being sealed up again.   
It was Jongin who spoke first, "I'm so in love with you baby, please don't leave me, please don't, I couldn't- I couldn't stand it, please." Joonmyun wiped the tear that rolled down Jongin's cheek, giving him a sad smile.  
   "Never, I could never leave you Jongin, you're my angel, too." With that, Jongin grabbed his face again and kissed him hard, hands going down to hold a brushing grip on Joonmyun's waist, smiling softly into the kiss. They were going to be okay, they were always going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly I need more work but I hope you enjoyed! You can follow me on Tumblr if you want  
> Stvrkisms.tumblr.com  
> Or my twitter, @bashfulbaek  
> Thank you!


End file.
